the_nearly_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
|image1 = The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.png|writer = Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt|director = Sherm Cohen (Artist) Stephen Hillenburg (Supervisor) Stephen Hillenburg (Main) Kent Osborne (Storyboard) Aaron Springer (Storyboard) Paul Tibbitt (Storyboard) Alan Smart (Animation)|running_time = 87 minutes|release_date = November 14, 2004 (Grauman's Chinese Theatre) November 19, 2004 (US)|dvd = March 1, 2005 (DVD) December 30, 2014 (re-release)|budget = $30 Million|box_office = $140.2 million}}The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a 2004 animated theatrical movie based off the SpongeBob SquarePants series by Stephen Hillenburg. The movie involves Plankton stealing the Krabby Patty formula after framing Mr. Krabs for stealing King Neptune's crown. So SpongeBob and Patrick must get it back and save Bikini Bottom. Work on the movie started after the series production was halted in 2002 after the episode Pranks a Lot was completed. The show was originally going to end after the movie because Hillenburg didn't want the show to "jump the shark", but the success led to a fourth season. Cast * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Narrator, Gary the Snail, Clay, Tough Fish #2, Twin #2, Houstin Voice * Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles, Fish #4 * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star, Fish #2, Chum Customer, Local Fish * Doug Lawrence - Plankton, Fish #7, Attendant #2 (Lioyd) * Jim Talley - Karen Plankton, Old Lady * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff * Jeffery Tambor - King Neptune * Scarlett Johansson - Mindy * Alec Baldwin - Dennis * David Hasselhoff - Himself * Kristopher Logan - Squinty the Pirate * D.P. Fitzgerald - Bonesy the Pirate * Cole McKay - Scruffy the Pirate * Dylan Haggerty = Stitches the Pirate * Bart McCarthy - Captain Bart the Pirate * Henry Kingi - Inky the Pirate * Randolph Jones Tiny the Pirate * Paul Zies - Upper Deck the Pirate * Gerard Greisbaum - Fingers the Pirate * Aaron Hendry - Tangles the Pirate * Maxie Santillan - Gummy the Pirate * Peter DeYoung - Leatherbeard the Pirate * Gino Montesinos - Tango the Pirate * John Siciliano - Pokey the Pirate * David Stifel - Cookie the Pirate * Alex Baker - Martin the Pirate * Robin Russell - Sniffy the Pirate * Tommy Schooler - Salty the Pirate * Ben Wilson - Stovepipe the Pirate * Jose Zelay - Dooby the Pirate * Mageina Tovah - Usher * Chris Cimmins/Todd Duffey - Concession Guys * Dee Bradley Baker - Man Cop, Phil, Perch Perkins, Waiter, Attendant #1, Thug #1, Coughing Fish, Twin #1, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Sandals * Sirena Irwin - Reporter, Driver, Ice Cream Lady * Lori Alan - Pearl * Tom Wilson - Fish #3, Tough Fish #1 (Victor) * Carlos Alazraqui - Squire, Goofy Goober Announcer, Thief * Joshua Seth - Prisoner * Tim Blaney Singing Goofy Goober * Derek Drymon - The Screamer, Voice of Fisherman * Aaron Springer - Laughing Bubble * Aaron Hendry - Cyclops Diver * Neil Ross - Voice of the Cyclops * Stephen Hillenburg - Voice of the Parrot * Michael Patrick Bell - Fisherman Trivia *Hillenburg stated this movie takes place after the rest of the series. This would actually make sense, as in episodes released after this movie, the Krusty Krab 2 isn't present, SpongeBob isn't manager and Plankton is still trying to steal the formula. **If we took into acount the 374 consequative Employee of the Month awards, along with the times SpongeBob lost the streak, then the movie takes place in 2034-2035. *For unknown reasons, SpongeBob's voice is higher pitched compared to earlier seasons. This was likely a design choice, as this carried over to the show until Season 9. Deleted Scenes The movie went through a number of changes from the storyboards to the final, either due to time, censorship or just because the scene was boring, with some scenes being added. * After Mr. Krabs says "It started out as a simple order, a Krabby Patty with cheese," SpongeBob would've said, "So what went wrong?," before the rest of the scene continues normally. Interestingly, this line is still included in the video-game. * The animatics include a scene of SpongeBob walking to the Krusty Krab. * Phil's line when he starts talking about his family was slightly altered from the animatics. He originally said. "Yeah yeah, I've got a lovely wife, and two beautiful children," this was shortened to "I've got a wife, and two beautiful children." * When SpongeBob starts choosing his tool in the Animatic, he says, "I've only got one shot at this. I've got to have the right tool for the job. Bingo!," before he would've said, "I want you to do a favor, Phil." The "Bingo!" line was fully animated. * There's a fully animated scene of SpongeBob putting cheese on the patty, which was used in a trailer. * In the animatic, the "ceremony" when SpongeBob says, "Today is the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2!," is missing. He also says, "and the announcment of new manager!," instead of "where Mr. Krabs will announce the new manager." * When SpongeBob is depressed at Goofy Goober's in the animatic, he sings, "Goofy goofy goober goober yeah," this is missing in the final. Also, it's shot from in-front of SpongeBob in the animatic, instead of behind. * In the animatic, the scene of Patrick's toy getting thrown at him is missing. The scene of SpongeBob hearing "Triple Goober Berry Sunrise" is also missing. * SpongeBob says "ah" before "Boy, Pat" in the animatic. * When SpongeBob asks for another serving, his refers to the waiter as a "bartender." * There's an extra scene with SpongeBob and Patrick is with Goofy Goober in the animatic. The scene starts with SpongeBob saying "Let me hear you people," before a son asks his mother if they can go home. SpongeBob and Patrick calls them party poopers, before they say "Waiter!." This also means the "it's a little ditty called" line is skipped. * After SpongeBob wakes up, the animatic includes this extra scene. The bartender says "I'm tryin' to get outta here!," before SpongeBob asks for a "double fudge spinny," before the bartender tells him that it's "eight in the morning." * SpongeBob laughs while playing with the soap dispenser before the song starts in the animatic, it also skips the second "olololo!" "yeyeye!" * One of the people in the bar says "I'm gonna find out who did it!" instead of "Somebody in here ain't a real man." * When SpongeBob asks Patrick to not sing along during the test, he refers to him by Pat. * After Squidward starts realizing Plankton's plan, there's a deleted scene of the car driver saying "that's right," before the car drives away, and Squidward saying, "Something smells fishy around here. And for once it isn't my long break." * Once Squidward enters the Chum Bucket, he says "So, you're selling the Krabby Patty, eh Plankton?," instead of "So you're selling Krabby Patties, eh, Plankton?" * After SpongeBob and Patrick stop laughing at Patrick's Victor imitation, there's an unused line with SpongeBob "How about when he's all like? Well, well, well looks like we've got ourselves a double baby!," before Patrick would've said. "And then they were all like. It wasn't us, it wasn't us!" * The scene of Patrick saying "hi" to one of the skulls isn't present in the animatic. SpongeBob's response to Patrick is also missing. * When Patrick saves SpongeBob, he doesn't ask if he has the ice cream in the animatic. * The beginning of Now That We're Men includes the extended intro from the background track, Fight! Fight! Fight!. * When Patrick's pants are ripped off, it shows the monster that ripped it off. * The last verse of Now That We're Men has very different shots. * There's a deleted sequence that takes place after SpongeBob and Patrick escape Shell City. They both see a realistic Sandy getting chased by people and she tells them about a bus to Bikini Bottom. The scene was likely deleted because it had Patrick vomiting, Shell City was also originally in an actual city, instead of a beach town. * A fully made scene of David Hasselhoff jumping out of the water. * In a picture posted by storyboard artist Sherm Cohen, there's a deleted scene of Mr. Krabs giving SpongeBob his manager hat.https://www.deviantart.com/shermcohen/art/SpongeBob-Movie-storyboard-WEEEEE-390539498 References Category:SpongeBob SquarePants movies